1. Field
Embodiments relate an organic light emitting diode display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device generally includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer positioned therebetween. In an operation of the organic light emitting diode display device an electron injected from one electrode and a hole injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to generate an exciton, and the exciton emits energy to emit light.
Such an organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels each including an organic light emitting diode, which is a self-emissive device, and a plurality of transistors for driving the organic light emitting diode and at least one storage capacitor.